


Take a Rest

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “I’m tired, you’re tired. I thought it would be best to sleep for a bit before we tried to catch some ghosts.”





	Take a Rest

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I would never write RPF again, and yet here I am! I've only recently started watching Buzzfeed Unsolved, so I probably got this all messed up. 
> 
> For the [trope bingo](https://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: road trip.

Ryan watched the scenery as it passed by, barely able to keep his eyes open. He had traded spots with Shane at the last gas station they stopped at, Shane refusing to let him get behind the wheel even with the cup of coffee in hand. 

He could feel Shane’s hand on his knee, his thumb gently moving up and down. He turned away from the window to look at Shane as the man started to speak. “You can sleep, Ryan.”

“We got what? One or two more hours of driving? I'll be fine.”

“And I’ll wake you once we get there,” Shane replied, pulling his hand away to turn the music down. “It’s all cornfields out here so you’re not missing much.”

“That’s true,” Ryan yawned, his eyes sliding shut. He heard Shane begin to softly hum the song playing, the sound of it and the car ride enough to make him drift off.

He didn’t know how long he had been asleep, but when Shane started shaking him awake, the sun had set and they were parked at a motel. He yawned and turned towards Shane. “What happened to going straight there?”

“Change of plans,” Shane replied. “I’m tired, you’re tired. I thought it would be best to sleep for a bit before we tried to catch some ghosts.”

Ryan managed to smile at that. “You mean, I catch some ghosts and you mock me.”

Shane just shrugged and got out of the car. “Come on, I’ve already got us a room.”

“I don’t think I can walk. Carry me?”

Shane laughed. “Get your ass out of the car, Bergara.”

“So mean.”

“I’m giving you a chance to sleep now,” Shane said, walking towards the door to their room. “I know you and you’ll be too scared to sleep.”

“I guess you’re right.” He gave Shane a peck on the cheek once they were in the motel room, then collapsed on the bed, closing his eyes. “Thanks, Shane.”

Shane smiled down at him and got ready for bed, Ryan already fast asleep as he slid under the covers next to him. He curled himself around the other man and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him close. “Goodnight, Ryan,” Shane whispered before drifting off to sleep himself.

When Ryan woke up the next morning, he could hear the shower going and made his way out of bed towards the bathroom. He didn’t think Shane had been in there very long, as Shane generally took very quick showers. He opened the door and walked in, pulling off his clothes as he walked towards the shower. “Room for one more?” Ryan asked, pulling the curtain open enough to look at Shane. 

Shane smiled at him over his shoulder. “For you? Always.”

Ryan stepped in behind Shane, wrapping his arms around the other man’s waist and pressing his body against him. “Want to get some breakfast first before we leave?” He asked, fingers moving along Shane’s stomach. 

“I was going to suggest that once you woke up,” Shane replied, turning around so he was facing Ryan. He pressed his lips to Ryan’s and sighed softly. Besides stopping to eat, they had spent all of the previous day in the car. He felt restless and like he needed a release. “I didn’t bring anything.”

“We both know there are other ways to get off,” Ryan murmured, grinding against the other man. Shane groaned and kissed Ryan again, pushing the shorter man against the shower wall. They continued to kiss as they rocked against each other. 

It wasn’t as good as they would have wanted, but it got the job done, and soon they were calling out each other’s name as they came.

Ryan held onto Shane tighter, not wanting to be parted from him yet. He gave him another kiss and said, “Perhaps we should stop by the store and buy some things for the trip back?”

Shane smiled. “I think that sounds like a great idea.” He gave Ryan one last kiss before pulling back. “We should wash up, I’m hungry.”

At that moment, Ryan’s stomach began to growl, making both men laugh. “It would seem I’m hungry too.” 

They got out and finished getting ready for the day, Shane accepting a video call from his girlfriend while they were getting dressed. “Someone looks satisfied,” Ryan heard from the phone and smiled. Sara always liked to tease them about their relationship, just like his own girlfriend did. “Did you have a good time?”

“He’s getting better,” Shane said, laughing when Ryan flipped him off.

“Fuck off, Shane. Hey, Sara!”

Sara was laughing on the phone. “Hello, Ryan. You boys aren’t on your ghost hunt yet?”

“Not yet,” Shane answered, sitting down on the bed. “We were both too tired to keep driving last night, so we stopped at a motel. We’re getting ready to get breakfast before getting back on the road again.”

“Smart,” Sara said. “Listen, I’m going out on a date tonight, so I don’t know if we’re going to be able to talk before bed.”

“Ooh, a date? Do I know this one?”

“No, I met them at the coffee shop the other day,” Sara replied. “But call me in the morning so I know you weren’t killed by some poltergeist?”

Shane laughed. “Of course, I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Shane ended the call and looked up at Ryan, a soft smile on his face. “Ready to go?”

Ryan nodded. “Do you know of any good restaurants here?”

“No, but I’m sure we’ll find something good.” Shane stood up and walked over to Ryan, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “Don’t forget to call your girlfriend. You didn’t call her last night.”

Ryan nodded. “I'll give her a call in the car."


End file.
